masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Electronics
Electronics is a tech talent available to Engineers, Infiltrators, and the Quarian Machinist from the start and is an unlockable talent for Sentinels, the Turian Agent, and the Asari Scientist. Electronics can allow you to repair or bypass objects. Electronics increases the strength of your shields and the amount of hull restored when you repair the Mako. This talent grants the Overload ability, which damages enemies and shuts down their shields. Talent Levels * Level 1: Overload; can use electronics skill on easy objects. * Level 2: Increases shield capacity by 30. Restores 400 extra hull during vehicle repair. * Level 3: Increases shield capacity by 60. Restores 600 extra hull during vehicle repair. * Level 4: Increases shield capacity by 90. Restores 800 extra hull during vehicle repair. Unlocks Damping (Infiltrator, Quarian Machinist, Engineer). * Level 5: Advanced Overload; can use electronics skill on average objects. * Level 6: Increases shield capacity by 120. Restores 1200 extra hull during vehicle repair. * Level 7: Increases shield capacity by 150. Restores 1400 extra hull during vehicle repair. * Level 8: Increases shield capacity by 180. Restores 1600 extra hull during vehicle repair. * Level 9: Master Overload; can use electronics skill on hard objects. * Level 10: Increases shield capacity by 210. Restores 2000 extra hull during vehicle repair. * Level 11: Increases shield capacity by 240. Restores 2200 extra hull during vehicle repair. * Level 12: Increases shield capacity by 270. Restores 2400 extra hull during vehicle repair. Overload The Overload ability is granted by the Electronics talent. Its use is modified in combination with other talents, including Damping. Overload is best used at the beginning of a battle to give you an instant edge over your enemies, allowing you to spend less time taking down their shields and more time killing them. It is effective against larger enemies like Geth Armatures and Krogan Battlemasters, who often fully recharge their shields when close to death. Overload will also damage the hexagonal 'Geth Barriers'. Similarly to Sabotage, it can be used to blow up fuel tanks and containment cells for environmental damage. If Liara learns all available biotic abilities, the Overload ability becomes hidden in the HUD/Power Wheel. Liara will only be able to use Overload if the Squad Power Usage option is set to Active. Overload Does 50 damage in a 6m radius. Does 200 damage to enemy shields. Reduces damage protection by 20%. :Duration: 10 sec. :Recharge time: 60 sec. :Accuracy Cost: 60% Advanced Overload Does 100 damage in a 8m radius. Does 400 damage to enemy shields. Reduces damage protection by 25%. :Duration: 10 sec. :Recharge time: 50 sec. :Accuracy Cost: 60% Master Overload Does 150 damage in a 10m radius. Does 600 damage to enemy shields. Reduces damage protection by 30%. :Duration: 10 sec. :Recharge time: 40 sec. :Accuracy Cost: 60% Classes The following classes have the Electronics talent tree: * Engineer Starting * Infiltrator Starting * Sentinel Unlockable * Quarian Machinist Starting * Turian Agent Unlockable * Asari Scientist Unlockable Trivia *In the mobile game Mass Effect Galaxy, Jacob Taylor can use a variant of this tech attack. de:Elektronik pl:Elektronika ru:Электроника uk:Електроніка Category:Mass Effect Category:Talents Category:Tech